Episode 4153 (3rd March 1997)
Plot Alf and Audrey return from holiday in Portugal and are visited by Jean Crabtree whose teacher husband has been made redundant from Weatherfield Comprehensive. She tells Alf that she wants him and the other Governors to investigate as she's discovered Sue's having an affair with Ken. Unemployed ex-VSO man Chris Collins asks Kevin for work at the garage but Kevin is put off by his scruffy appearance. Chris talks Kevin into letting him work on a car for free to show how skilled he is. Alf assures Jean that Ken is having a relationship with Deirdre, not Sue, but she is adamant that Ken was overlooked for redundancy because he was sleeping with Sue. Audrey tells Gail that Roy will ruin the cafe and is amazed to learn he is the major shareholder in the business. Kevin is impressed by Chris's work and takes him on. He is doubly impressed when he hears about his overseas work. Gary and Judy clear out Joyce's house and try to get rid of her worldly goods. Roy gets tired of Audrey hanging around gossiping with Gail and tells her that they won't need her popping in and helping out any more as he wants the cafe to be a success. Audrey is horrified to be spoken to in such a way but Gail is amused. Gary gets frustrated by the way everything he says reminds Judy of Joyce and upsets her. Alf warns Ken that he's had a complaint over his affair with Sue. Ken assures Alf that he has no relationship with Sue. Fraser and Gerry watch from a safe distance in a car as their men hold up an airport warehouse. Fraser looks forward to all the money involved and plans to leave the country but the plans are ruined when the police arrive to arrest the men. Gerry accuses Fraser of telling Liz about the job. Cast Regular cast *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Ashleigh Middleton *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Becky Palmer - Emily Aston *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Brad Armstrong - Caleb Flanagan *Jean Crabtree - Clare Beck *Fraser Henderson - Glyn Grain *Gerry Turner - Keith Woodason *Mickey - Larry Waller Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Coronation Street Garage *Hair by Fiona Middleton *Jim's Cafe *5 Grasmere Drive - Dining room and living room *The Hour Glass bar *Manchester Airport - Warehouse and road outside Notes *First appearance of Chris Collins. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A scruffy stranger turns up at the garage looking for a job. Will Kevin give him a chance? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,380,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes